


Puppy's hug

by Ashalee_W



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Hugs, Hugs hugs hugs, Kim Seungmin-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: Seungmin giving each members a hug :)





	1. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I had done most chapters in december (except the last member) and actually wanted to post this as a christmas special for everyone but i couldn't finish it by then. maybe i could post it as a new year gift but couldn't make it as well as finals are starting. right now, i'm having a short break before finals start again. so, i thought of posting some of them here. hope you like it :)  
> i listened to WJSN - Hug U when the idea came to me. i thought its so cute so why not.  
> sorry if i make it a little sad, but hey that's what hugs are for right?
> 
> i'll edit any mistakes later

Felix

It was Friday, and Seungmin’s classes had ended. He packed his things, checking the messenger app on his phone. Hyunjin and Jisung kept on spamming in the group about how excited they were for the movie night they had planned tonight at Woojin’s place. Well, they haven’t met each other for quite some time, busy with assignments piled up on their backs. Since most of their assignments had been submitted as the semester was nearing the end, they decided to take a break before starting to study for finals.

Woojin offered for them to gather at his place. His apartment was large, considering he’s living alone and Seungmin loved that apartment. It was a comfort place for Seungmin, filled with smells of books and coffee and it was enough for Seungmin to call it home. Seungmin would sometimes come over to study since Woojin was his senior or just hanging out, watching Woojin cook while he and the others played games. Woojin had graduated and is now working as lecturer assistant at the same university as Seungmin while pursuing for his master’s degree.

Seungmin walked back to his apartment he rented along with Felix, Jisung and Jeongin. They were lucky to find one near to his university. Seungmin was considering to stay at the university’s dorm but Jeongin and Jisung begged him to join them so that the rent fees could be lower. They also gave a lot of other excuses but Seungmin just agreed to their request. Though, he did regret it as they are all noisy and love to throw their things everywhere. Well, that’s another reason he love to hang out at Woojin’s.  
Seungmin opened the door, expecting loud music booming from Felix’s speaker and Jisung running around with Jeongin along the living room. Or the three of them playing Fortnite, shouting at each other with Jeongin munching dry cereals on his bed. Or the three of them fell asleep at the living room after leaving a mess at the kitchen on their attempt to cook. Those three always gave Seungmin something to nag about, especially on Friday as those three didn’t have any classes on that day. 

Except there were nothing happening at all when Seungmin stepped in that day. No music, no shouting, no running, no mess. Nothing.

He took off his shoes and coat, looking around the living room. The house felt weird when it’s quiet. Even if Seungmin love to have some silence and peace, that wasn’t what he was expecting. It felt too cold, alone and empty. That was until he heard footsteps from one of the room, the door opened, revealing Felix.

Felix seemed startled as he jumped a little when he saw Seungmin.

“Hey Fe-..” the door was slammed closed again. Seungmin was taken aback with Felix’s actions but he knew better. Something’s wrong with Felix. He was sure of it, especially when he saw those red eyes and tears stained cheeks. He also heard some sniffles and small sobs when he came near the door.

Seungmin put down his bag, softly knocking at the door.

“Felix, you’re okay?” he waited. No answer. He tried again.

“Felix, can you open the door?”

He was about to knock again when Felix answered, “I’m fine, Seungmin.”

He sighed, “Then open the door, dummy. How dare you slam the door on me!!”

Footsteps were heard, the door was slightly opened. It worked, Seungmin grinned.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Felix sniffed. Seungmin’s grinned wider, the Australian was too nice. He placed his leg between the door ajar so that Felix couldn’t close it again, and his hand holding the door knob. He peeked through the door as Felix hid behind it. “You don’t seem fine to me earlier.”

“I’m fine, just some fever.” Yeah right, like I would fall for that. Seungmin held back from rolling his eyes.

“Did you took any medicine then?”

“Yeah, I did. I just want take a nap now. I’ll be fine later.” Liar.

Seungmin just stood still, leg and hand still preventing the door from closing.

“Uhm, Seungmin, can you move? I want to close the door.” Felix tried pushing the door slowly but Seungmin won’t even budge. He tried again, but Seungmin was stronger than him.

“What’s wrong with you, Seungmin-ah?!” Felix gave up, he was exasperated.

Seungmin pushed the door wide open, pulling a shocked Felix out to the living room with a gentle tug and sat him on the sofa. Seungmin sat on the floor facing Felix with a blank expression, still holding Felix’s hand. He said nothing, looking into those soft brown eyes instead.

  
It was then, Felix broke down into tears, shoulders shaking, looking down on the carpeted floor. His tears were dripping continuously on the carpet, he sobbed uncontrollably. It hurts Seungmin to see any of his close friends like this, sad and crying instead of happy and smiling. Especially Felix’s smile was one of Seungmin’s favourite. That smile light up anyone who saw it, making its way to everyone’s heart.

Seungmin placed his fingers carefully under Felix’s chin, moving his head up to look at Seungmin. Felix shooked his head, eyes closed as if he was trying to deny something.  
“It’s okay. Take your time.” Seungmin softly said. He went and sat by Felix’s side, one hand pulling the smaller one into his embrace in a side hug. Felix kept on crying, head resting by the crook of his neck. He brushed Felix’s shoulder to comfort him, while his other hand was in Felix’s tight hold.

Seungmin knew that day would come. It was bound to happen. Felix had been quiet, too quiet for a Lee Felix that Seungmin knew. The Lee Felix that loved to dance randomly in the kitchen, that loved to ramble excitedly about everything until his Aussie accent came out. The Lee Felix that loved Fortnite even though he’s not good at it, and named every plushies in his collection. Seungmin knew that Felix was stressed about his assignments but it was due weeks ago. Everything had settled. Seungmin thought after that, Felix would return to his usual self. But no. Felix had been quiet, isolating himself away from others.

Even Chan would sometimes ask Seungmin about Felix. It was weird for Seungmin as Felix always went to Chan if there’s anything bothering him. Felix never showed that he’s sad whenever they were together. Yes, he was quiet, but he still laughed at Jisung’s stupid jokes and still talks a lot. He still eat together with them and played games. But he always went to bed early, sometimes Seungmin saw him staring at his phone or at the pictures on his study table whenever the door to his room weren’t closed.  
Felix calmed down after some minutes, sobs turned to muffled sniffs, shoulders no longer shaking. But he still leaned on Seungmin, hands still holding on to Seungmin’s tightly. Seungmin squeezed Felix’s shoulder softly, leaning his head resting on Felix’s.

“I’m sorry.” Felix said, wiping his leftover tears with his sleeves.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”

“But still – “

 “Felix, its fine. You did nothing wrong.”

“It’s just hard, these days. I felt…”

Seungmin could feel him trembling again so Seungmin hugged him tighter, saying everything will be okay repetitively. Felix relaxed again, Seungmin felt him leaning back to his shoulder. “Take your time, it’ll be okay.”

Felix took a breath, “I’m so sorry I’ve been avoiding everyone. I just don’t feel right these days. I felt distant. And it’s not anyone’s fault. When I looked at my classmates, they are all great and smart and here I am, nothing special. I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but everyone was so talented. I feel like I’m not enough. And I miss home. I miss my family.”

Seungmin turned to Felix, gently wiping the tears off the beautiful freckled skin. “It’s okay to be sad you know. You are a human, you have feelings. You are allowed to feel them. It’s yours. And you are special in your own way. Doesn’t have to be the same like every other people. Everyone had their strength. And you are special to every each of us. And talented, just like what Minho hyung said before. I know it must have been hard for you to live away from your family, but hey, we’re always here for you. We are your family right? Even if Changbin and Minho hyung act like they don’t care, they do. All of us do. We care for each other. Chan hyung also had been worried about you but he just decided to wait for you tell him first.”

Felix chuckled softly. “Sorry for making everyone worried.”

“Please stop saying sorry, Felix. Or I’m going to throw away your plushies.”

“Hey, that’s mean!” They both giggled.

“Where’s Jisung and Jeongin?”

“Hyunjin picked them up to buy snacks for tonight.”

Seungmin watched as sleep came to Felix when they leaned back on the sofa, Felix’s head lying on his arm. There were dark circles under those pretty eyes. Felix had been practicing till late night, sometimes he came back when it was already dawn and slept through the morning. Felix’s soft snoring could be heard as Seungmin fished his phone out from his pocket, telling the others about his plan.

  
When Felix woke up, he came to the sound of Woojin nagging on how dirty their kitchen was. Chan was at the dining table, peeling some fruits with Jeongin by his side, giggling as Jisung was scolded by Woojin for not washing the dishes in the sink as it was his turn. Changbin was bickering with Hyunjin not far from Felix on which pizzas is the best to order. Minho was just by the side, laughing at them before turning around and his eyes met with Felix.

“Oh, you’ve wake up, I see.” Minho smiled, his eyes crinkling. Felix replied with a sleepy one. His hyung sometime looked cold but is an actual softie. He noticed he was covered with a blanket, and sleeping Seungmin was by his side, just like how they had first fallen asleep.

“Hey,” Chan kneeled, hand gently put on his knee, handing him a glass of water, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Feeling better.” Felix’s voice raspy from sleep. He took the glass and gulped almost half of it. His throat felt so dry.

“That’s great. That kid told me you’re not feeling well, but you wanted to join. So he asked us to come here instead.” Chan told him, with a fond smile before looking at sleeping at Seungmin with the same expression. Felix also looked at the sleeping boy. “Oh.”

There was a hand at Felix’s forehead. “Looks like you did feel better. But you still have to eat the soup I’d prepared.” Woojin said, fingers now carding Felix’s hair. “Sorry to wake you up. I’ve told them to keep it down.” The others looked away when Woojin gave them a stern look. Felix chuckled.

“But for now, let Seungmin sleep. He must’ve been tired. Usually he’s a very sensitive sleeper. Just tell me when you want to eat.” Felix nodded, Woojin went back to the kitchen.

Chan was already back at the table, screaming at Jeongin not to play with the knife. Minho ruffled Felix’s hair before went to order pizzas for their movie night. Changbin patted him before went to the kitchen to help Woojin. Hyunjin sat on the floor by his legs, head leaning on him. The youngest came and did the same by leaning on Seungmin’s leg. Jisung passed by, not before he flashed a smile to throw away the trash Woojin asked him to do so, pulling Minho with him as well.

Felix gazed at the sleeping boy, putting the arm that supported his head back to Seungmin’s side, massaging it gently without waking him, his head leaned to Seungmin’s shoulder.  
Thank you, Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving seunglix hours <3
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos are welcomed :)


	2. Hyunjin

Hyunjin

Seungmin was free on one Saturday, doing his laundry quietly. Jeongin had went back to visit his family in Busan. Jisung and Felix was still deep in their dreamland, still tangled in their own blankets. So overall, that morning the house was quiet.

Seungmin was humming while making some toasts, waiting for his laundry to done. He also made some for Felix and Jisung, decided to wake them up when he’s done. It was peaceful, and Seungmin loved it, savouring every moment before those two wake up. Then the doorbell rings.

Seungmin glanced at the clock, 9 a.m. Who could it be? He looked through the intercom, Hyunjin was standing there, hands carding through his hair. Hyunjin never came unannounced. He looked through his phone if he missed any texts or call. None.

Seungmin opened the door, Hyunjin was smiling widely at him. “Seungminniee!”

Seungmin let him in, closing the door. He just watched as Hyunjin took off his running shoes and coat. Hyunjin was wearing a black training shirt paired with matching black and grey patterned training pants. Towel hang on his shoulder.

“You just came back from working out?” Seungmin asked as he took the bag Hyunjin handed.

“Today I went to the gym near the park. Chan hyung recommended it. And I remembered you guys, thought we could have breakfast together since it was near.”

“Sure, but those two sleepyhead hasn’t woke up yet.” Seungmin sighed, putting down the breakfast Hyunjin had bought on the table. Hyunjin laughed.

“Figured that out. It was quiet.”

“You should go wash up first. I’ll wake them up.” Seungmin went to his and Jeongin’s room, pulling out clean towel and Hyunjin’s clothes that he had left there. Why in Seungmin’s wardrobe? Seungmin didn’t even bother to care. There’s even the others clothes in his wardrobe. Hell, even Woojin’s hoodie that Jeongin secretly took was left in his wardrobe.

He handed them to Hyunjin and went on knocking the door to Felix’s and Jisung’s room. Silence. He knocked again, harder. Still, there’s no sound other than the shower that’s Hyunjin using. He sighed again, knocking a few times before opening the door. Both were still in deep sleep. 

“Wake up! Hyunjin brought breakfast!” Felix rustled before went back to sleep. Jisung didn’t even move an inch. Seungmin went to Felix first, pulling the blanket away before grabbing Jisung’s one. Felix groaned while Jisung tried to tug it back weakly.

“Wake up, Hyunjin bought us breakfast.”

“Hyunjin?” Felix was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Hyunjin came?” this time from Jisung, yawning widely.

“Yes, I’m here. And I bought the sandwiches from the bakery and some pancakes. Let’s eat while it’s still warm.” Hyunjin giggled, leaning by the doorway, hair still wet.

“Yeay to Hyunjinnie!” Jisung rolled off the bed, followed by Felix and gave Hyunjin a brief hug before went to the bathroom.

Seungmin sighed, before putting the blankets back and went to the kitchen, followed by Hyunjin.

“You made toast?” Hyunjin asked as Seungmin took the food from the bag.

“Yeah, didn’t know you were coming.” Seungmin took the plates Hyunjin handed and they prepared the food.

“You’re free today? No tutoring?” 

“Nope. Since it is school holiday.” Seungmin worked as a tutor for high school students as a part time job. The others also worked part time but Felix quit his job at the cafe near the university's library since Minho had offered him and Hyunjin to work at his newly opened studio.

“I’m free this weekend too. Let’s hangout, the four of us.” Hyunjin was taking the toasts Seungmin made and putting it on a plate.

Before Seungmin could answer, there were screams from the bathroom, followed by laughter. “I’m sure both of them would be excited. Coffee?”

“Thanks,” Hyunjin took the mug from Seungmin, sat on the chair beside him as he poured coffee for the other two, “How about you?”

Seungmin hummed “I’m fine with anything.”

He went to pick up the towel that Hyunjin had used, left on the chair. “I told you not to leave the towel here.”

“Oops. Sorry.” Seungmin, with the towels in hands, stood behind the taller one and started drying his hair. “And I told you not to walk around with wet hair.” Hyunjin chuckled. He started nibbling on the toast.

Felix and Jisung came out from the bathroom, clothes were totally wet. Seungmin let out another sigh that morning.

“You sigh a lot today.” Hyunjin voiced out teasingly.

“Jisung started first!”

“No, I didn’t. You’re the one that splashed water to my face.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“But you j- “ 

“Both of you better go change now or else, me and Hyunjin are going to eat all of this.”

Both went running to change their clothes while Hyunjin burst out laughing. They all knew how Hyunjin and Seungmin are quite the big eaters after Chan and Woojin.  
Seungmin finished drying up Hyunjin’s hair, patting him in the shoulder. “Thank you, Seungmin.” Seungmin just nodded, putting the towel away when Felix and Jisung came back.

Hyunjin told about his plan and all agreed to go out tonight since Jisung needed to settle his composition work with Chan first before going out. After breakfast, Jisung headed out to meet Chan at a café. Like Woojin to Seungmin, Chan was Jisung’s senior that had graduated and is now working on his own label. Felix and Hyunjin played games together while Seungmin cleaned up the table and settle down the laundry.

It was near afternoon, and Seungmin saw Felix napping on the couch while Hyunjin sat on the floor, scrolling down his phone. He looked up as Seungmin came near.

“Hey, how about lunch? Want Jisung to fetch something on his way back?” Seungmin sat beside him.

“I’m fine with anything. I’m sure Felix too.” Seungmin nodded and proceeded to text Jisung to bring lunch home. Hyunjin leaned down to his shoulder.

“You’re okay?”

Hyunjin hummed. “I’m fine.” He turned to cuddle Seungmin, hands circling Seungmin’s torso, legs crossing with each other and his head tucked under the younger’s chin.  
Seungmin played with his hair, humming a familiar melody, buzzing through his chest. He could feel the younger’s soft breath, hear the calm and steady heartbeat and the heave of the chest he’s leaning on to. He remembered that day where he cried uncontrollably and Seungmin sat there silently, holding his hands and never let go. He felt hurt that day, he cried out so much that he had fallen asleep on Seungmin’s lap. When he woke up, he was lying on his bed with Seungmin hugging him, playing with his hair and humming the same melody right then. The others were outside of his room, Seungmin must have told them.

“Thank you, Seungmin.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“For always be here for me.” Seungmin just hummed.

Hyunjin felt him buried his face into his long black hair.

“I feel lonely. There’s no one at home. That’s why I went work out with Chan hyung. And when he told me he’s going to meet Jisung later, I remembered you and decided to treat all breakfast and eat together. I just miss all of you.”

“I know. You never come unannounced. If you did, means there’s something in your head bothering you or you just had a hangover.” With that, Hyunjin let out a scoff. Of course Seungmin knew. He’s the Kim Seungmin. You can’t fool him.

Seungmin knew how lonely Hyunjin had been since he moved out from his family and live alone. Hyunjin’s university was quite far from theirs. And he worked as a part time model and now a dance instructor at Minho’s studio. His life had been rotating around work and study. That’s why Seungmin always tried his best to be there for Hyunjin. They’ve knew each other longer than the others.

“And I love your hugs. Even if it’s not a warm bear hug like Woojin’s.”

Seungmin jokingly pushed him aside. “Okay, that’s it. I have enough of you in this uncomfortable position. You ungrateful scum!” Seungmin stood up and walked away to the kitchen.

“Awh, come on, Seungmin. I’m joking.” Hyunjin half-whined as he laughed, waking Felix up from his nap. Did he mention about Seungmin’s sass? That’s one of the reason that kept him grounded as well other than Seungmin’s hugs. He was so thankful for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really miss seungjin moments ;; i love them


	3. Bang Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite kangaroo is here!!
> 
> anyway, i kinda messed up the timeline and their characters details but i hope you will still read it ;;

Bang Chan

Seungmin and Jeongin was standing in front of Woojin’s apartment door. Woojin had promised to Jeongin, helping him in any subject he didn’t understand since they took the same major. Seungmin also followed as he had some question on his assignment. They waited for quite a while after pressing the doorbell. When the door opened, Changbin’s face greeted them.

“Changbin hyung?”

“Come in, Woojin hyung is in the kitchen, making breakfast.”

“But it’s eleven in the morning.” Jeongin tilted his head. They both took of their shoes while Changbin closed the door.

“It’s brunch then.” Changbin nonchalantly answered. Jeongin and Seungmin just nodded. Changbin tapped both of their cheeks, his way of greeting, before going straight to the kitchen. The other two tailed him into the large space.

Woojin was there, sleeves rolled up to his elbow while serving fried rice on the table. He greeted the youngest pair without looking at them. Changbin took his own plate, sat himself by the table.

“Both of you wanna eat as well? I could make some more.” Woojin asked, glancing at them.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m still full.” Seungmin went to the living room connected to the kitchen. Further at the corner was bookshelves filled with Woojin's collections of books and comics, DVDs and some CDs.

“I’m full as well. I’ll just start my own reading first then.” Jeongin tailed him to the living room, sitting on the floor. He took his things from his bag and spread them out on the coffee table in front of him. Seungmin sat on the sofa, sitting cross legged, pulling out his own history book to study.

“Did you guys just came back?” Seungmin asked, “Because Changbin hyung looks like he need some sleep.”

Jeongin muffled a giggle while Changbin glared at him. Woojin just sighed as he put the pans into the sink, taking his time to answer.

“Apparently, Changbin and Chan decided it was a good idea to call me to their studio to record some guide at 5 AM. Luckily I was already awake. I asked them to do it later in the day, but no, they threatened me not to come out of that fu- dark suffocating studio until I came.”

“But hyung, you came anyway. We were in need of your voice for the guide. We were in the mood, you know.” Changbin whined.

“Yeah right, mood. That fu- that freaking mood of yours would be better if you went to sleep.”

“Hyung, you know you can swear, right?” Jeongin raised his eyebrow.

“I’m not making it into a habit so that I won’t scare off my students.”

“But you are already scary.” The youngest muttered. It was true though. When they first met Woojin, he was quite intimidating, being quiet and all. But later, he was their favourite teddy bear ever. Seungmin did agree with Woojin though, since now he’s teaching small children music as part of his teaching experiences, swearing shouldn’t be put into his profile.

“Speaking of, where’s Channie hyung?” Seungmin looked up when the youngest asked. They haven’t seen the blonde Australian yet.

“I asked him to refresh himself before eating. He looks like he’s going to pass out any minute.” With a sigh, Woojin sat down at the table across Changbin.

“I heard that, Woojin.” Chan came out from a room, all fresh looking with a pair of fresh clothes he perhaps left at Woojin’s house, if not for his tired, dark eyes. A towel was resting on his shoulder.

“Well, it’s great you didn’t ended up sleeping under the shower like before.” Changbin scoffed, stuffing his face with fried rice, ignoring Chan’s playful glare. Chan found Seungmin and Jeongin at the living room. He grinned cheekily at them.

“My puppies are here!!”

Seungmin just rolled his eyes in a playful manner at the statement while Jeongin snorted. Before they knew it, Chan was draping himself over Jeongin from the back, hair still damp from his shower.

“Hyung, your hair is still damp! My books will get wet!” Jeongin tried protesting but Chan just shake him side to side, earning an annoyed shriek from the youngest. The others just laughed before Woojin interrupted, “Come and eat, Chan. That poor kid will be sulky the whole day if his note got ruined.”

Chan brushed his hair by Jeongin side of face, found amusement in annoying the youngest. He let Jeongin go, and gave Seungmin a hug, almost squashing the younger before went to kitchen. Jeongin just let a huff before properly arrange his notes again.

 

Woojin was explaining to Jeongin, sitting by the youngest side on the floor with cups of hot chocolate not far from them. Seungmin had already shifted his position, reading his book while Changbin stuck to his side, playing games on his phone. The older always loved to stick to others side especially the younger ones. Chan was in the guest bedroom, probably sleeping.

Changbin yawned, covering it with his the back of his hand.

“Hyung, why don’t you go to sleep?” Seungmin watched as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He just hummed as a reply.

“Yeah, go to sleep, Changbin-ah.” Woojin pat the short boy on his thigh gently. Jeongin nodded, his hair bouncing along the motion.

Then, Chan appeared at the doorway of the guest bedroom, stretching his limbs. “Go to sleep, Binnie. The bed is all yours.”

Changbin straightened his arms before sitting up, closing his game app on his phone. He went to the room, Chan patting his back. When Changbin was already in the room, Chan went and took Changbin’s previous position, sliding down to Seungmin’s side on the sofa.

“Can’t sleep?” Woojin asked, eyes looking for any sign of discomfort in Chan. Jeongin was also looking at Chan the same way. Chan just gave them a slight nod before lying down, hugging Seungmin.

“Want me to make you tea?” Seungmin offered but Chan just shook his head. He just buried himself further into Seungmin’s soft brown sweater. Jeongin and Woojin had continued their study session, leaving Chan and Seungmin in their own world.

Seungmin proceeded to read, arms around Chan’s shoulder, legs tangling with each other.

“You could’ve cuddled with Changbin. And the bed is more comfortable.”

“But I haven’t seen my puppy for a long time.” Chan’s voice soft and sleepy.

“We just met last week. And not to mention 2 days ago when you sent Jisung home.”

“But I haven’t had my puppy cuddle for quite some time. I need my puppy right now.”

“Hyung, for the last time, I’m not a puppy.”

Chan chuckled softly against his chest, hands gently rubbing Seungmin’s side. “But you are my puppy.”

“Just go to sleep, hyung.”

After some quietness other than Woojin’s and Jeongin’s voice discussing, Chan was fast asleep. His body was relaxed against Seungmin. The younger turned his body slowly so that the elder was lying on his side. Chan didn’t wake up, just snuggled closer while muttering something incoherent.

Seungmin closed his book, he couldn’t read anymore. He took off his glasses and put it away along with the book. After that, he just stared at Woojin and Jeongin. The youngest beamed when Woojin praised him for actually answering his question correctly. He could see Woojin’s eyebrows furrowed as he faced the youngest, trying his best to explain about the theory. He then shifted his attention to the sleeping Australian in his arms.

Chan was always affectionate and clingy, which made his way with Seungmin quite easy. Seungmin on the other hand, just accept the affection, just pushing the elder away when he’s joking around. When Woojin first introduced them, Chan asked if he sing. He said he heard a lot from Woojin about his high school junior that sings very well. Chan also asked him to sing some guide but Woojin had refrained him from calling the younger in the middle of the night or dawn, just like what he did to Woojin.

He brushed the small frown etched between Chan’s eyebrows, the elder visibly relaxed. Since Chan had graduated a year ago, he was quite busy with his own label. He had owned a studio, all thanks to his own effort, singing and producing in the underground scene, joining competitions here and there and working part time in an academy as assistant while learning more about producing. His parents had always been supportive as well. Supporting him by moving to Seoul, sending him any help he needed with only one call away.

Seungmin admired Chan for working hard in anything he did, for appreciating other people’s talent and to always smile even if it was hard for him. Back then, 15 year old Seungmin really looked up to him. Now, 20 year old Seungmin still looked up to him, with even more respect and admiration. He just wished Chan would take some time to rest, to think for himself, to slow down a bit. He just wanted to see the elder happy and living his life, that’s all he could ask for.

He pulled Chan closer, feeling the warmth as he brushed Chan’s curly blonde hair.

“You’ve worked hard, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy boiss :3 i think people look cute when they are sleepy, its not weird right??  
> i hope all of them are getting enough rest. and you too!! yes, the one reading this right now! have a good rest and please don't push yourself too hard :*


	4. Woojin

Woojin

Seungmin felt someone shaking him away from sleep. His body felt a bit heavy, and there were movements. But his mind was still blurred with sleep that he couldn’t register much into his brain. He just heard a chuckle and a whine, combined with arms holding him tighter.

“Channie, you’re going to crush him.” He heard Woojin said, followed with his signature laughter and a soft chuckle by his ear.

He heard shutter sound as he tried to open his eyes. He squirmed around the arms holding him, letting out some random sound which earned some laughter.

“My puppy is so cute.” He felt a hand softly pinching the bridge of his nose.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Chan’s face dangerously close to him while Woojin and Changbin were hovering by the sofa, looking at him affectionately like he was a puppy. _Oh, right. He is their puppy_. He rubbed his eyes sluggishly as Chan cooed at him.

“Didn’t know you loved afternoon naps. You slept quite for some time as well.” Woojin said as he picked up the used cups to the kitchen.

“Last night, Felix and Jisung made him stayed up watching Harry Potter movies. Hyunjin was there as well. They might as well be sleeping right now.” Jeongin said, as he stood up, stretching his sore limbs from sitting on the floor for a long time.

“How long did I asleep?” Seungmin’s voice was raspy.

“Nearly 2 hours. Lunch?” Chan answered, still hugging the younger.

“Hyung, did you even sleep?”

“I did. I felt much better now. Just feeling hungry.”

Of course, Chan equals to food.

“Now, Chan, get off him please.” Woojin came with a glass of water, offering it to Seungmin.

Chan gave him a smile before sitting up, letting the younger move and sit up as well. He took the glass from Woojin, thanking him.

“What are we having for lunch?” Changbin asked as Jeongin sat by his side.

“Well, I texted the others if they want to have lunch together since most of us are here. Minho said his mom got us some food from her restaurant. She’s been worrying about our eating habits lately.” Woojin answered, checking from his phone.

“We haven’t been to her restaurant lately. We should go there next time. Pay her a visit.” Chan added. The others agreed.

“Hyunjin hyung said he will bring the others along with him.” Jeongin informing them.

“He did wake up early sometimes, huh.” They all laughed at Seungmin’s words as he still trying to wake up fully from his nap.

Minho arrived with foods, the delicious savoury aroma seeping through as he passed by to the kitchen. Seungmin and Jeongin helped setting up the table with Minho while Chan and Woojin made some additional side dishes. Fried eggs requested by Seungmin included.

The others arrived later, making the apartment noisier than it had been, blabbering about how hungry they were. They all had lunch, commenting how good the food was and how they hadn’t had lunch together for a long time. They also promised to go to Minho’s family restaurant one day.

Felix, Jisung and Jeongin helped cleaned up the table while Changbin and Minho cleaned the dishes, bickering with each other. Hyunjin and Seungmin cut up some fruits that Woojin’s parents had sent for dessert. Chan just received a call from work, answering it away from the others, in the guest bedroom.

When Chan came to the living room, the others were resting, watching random afternoon show on the TV. Seungmin tried to move to let Chan sat on the sofa, but Woojin pulled him to his lap. Chan sat at the empty space, a teasing smile shot at Seungmin.

“Woojin hyung, I’m not Jeongin.”

“I know.”

“Woojin hyung…”

“Back then you never complained when you sit on my lap. You sat on your own will.”

“That was back then, hyung.”

“You’re still my son.”

Seungmin gave up. The others just laughed at their interaction. Woojin hold him closer so that his back was resting on Woojin’s chest.

Minho left first as he had business to attend, while Hyunjin and Felix left together later as they had dance class to teach for the evening. The 3racha group decided to rest at Woojin’s house before going back to studio. Jisung haven’t been able to record his song yet. Jeongin and Seungmin just decided to stay over at Woojin’s since the next day was weekend and they had nothing planned.

Woojin never complained. He never complained about them staying over. Never complaining when they came over just to kill time. Never complained even though they might turn his house upside down. Never complained about the number of toothbrush left at his bathroom, or the number of clothes adding up at the closet of the guest bedroom or when they took his sweater or hoodie. He never complained when they ate his ramen, he even cooked for them. Woojin parents knew about them, hence explained the amount of food sent to Woojin almost every week. They thought each of them as their own son, their own family. That’s just how beautiful and kind Woojin and his family. Angels.

3racha gathered at the guest bedroom, sprawled on the bed as Chan helped Jisung with his song and Changbin giving opinions. Seungmin could heard them bickering sometimes, playfully. Jeongin and Seungmin was at the living room, with fresh change of clothes. They both got bored with games so they decided to read the comic books that Woojin owned.

Woojin came from his room, hair a bit damp from showering. “What do you want to do tonight? I’m free.” He asked as he slipped on the sofa between the two youngest.

“Should we make a movie marathon?” Jeongin asked, excitedly clapping his hand.

“Sure, Seungminnie?” Woojin turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Sure. It’s been quite some time the three of us haven’t hang out.”

“Great! I’ll choose the movie.” Jeongin hurriedly moved to the TV, whilst checking his phone for the movies he’s looking for.

“Then, I’ll order some chicken.” Woojin beamed, glancing at Seungmin whom eyes stuck to the comic book. The eldest pulled Seungmin closer, succeed in distracting the younger from his reading.

“Hyung,” he whined.

“I missed my little brother.” Woojin’s voice was soft by his ears.

Woojin always thought of him as a little brother since the eldest have none. They were neighbours since Seungmin was young, but only really started to talk to each other when he got into a singing lesson when he was twelve. His mother knew about Woojin taking the classes and was his senior in the academy, so she made him talk to Woojin when they met. Since then, Woojin had been doting on him.

“Back then, you and Hyunjin were so cute. And now both of you had grown up. Jeongin as well.”

Seungmin introduced Hyunjin to Woojin and then Jeongin came along when Seungmin was in second year in high school. At the same time, Woojin introduced them to Chan, his roommate in university. Then 3racha members were introduced, along with Felix, Chan’s relative from Australia. Then, Minho came into the picture, he was Hyunjin’s high school senior whom helped Felix a lot in his first year in Seoul whether it was dance or Korean. It was their perfect family of nine.

Seungmin could feel Woojin sighed, as he literally draped himself over the younger.

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

Woojin didn’t answered. He just hold Seungmin closer, pulling him onto his lap. He leaned to the younger’s shoulder, his tense muscles relaxed a bit. Seungmin knew something was wrong. He saw him taking some pills after lunch but decided not to question it. However, he did took a peek of the medicine on the cabinet when he went for a glass of water. Pain killers.

Seungmin did noticed how Woojin kept massaging his scalp. He knew, Minho and Felix seemed to know as well, they kept massaging the elder’s shoulder or temple whenever he’s near them. Seungmin lifted Woojin’s face gently, facing him. The eldest tried to mask his stress as he leaned to Seungmin’s hands, eyes closing. Seungmin pressed his thumbs gently between the elder’s eyebrows, swiping the little frown formed lightly away from his face. Woojin let out his giggle. Seungmin ignored his reaction proceed to massage his temple, and the base of his neck.

Woojin hugged him closer again, preventing the younger from touching his face as he giggled into the younger’s neck.

“As expected, my little brother.”

“You should stop taking pain killers frequently, hyung.”

“I know, I know.”

They shifted so that Seungmin sat on the sofa, pulling the elder to rest on his shoulder while he drew circles on his palm. They both watched Jeongin silently, the youngest turned around when he found some movies he wanted to watch for tonight.

Back then, Jeongin would always chose the movie while Woojin prepared food and Seungmin brought the drinks. Back then, they were always together since they lived in the same neighbourhood. Before Jeongin’s family moved back to Busan after 2 years in Seoul. Before Woojin’s family moved to the countryside. Hyunjin would come along sometimes, since he lived a block away from them.

Jeongin came near them, settled between Seungmin’s legs as they talked about back then, what they did and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin always give the biggest uwu vibes i wanna squish :3  
> my favorites are the fan sign pictures where he wear flower crowns :) actually, they all look adorable in flower crowns ;; skz babies ;;  
> but i hope all of you are enjoying this one even if its not that good heh :)


	5. Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the rating as this whole fic have bit of swearing and mentions of alcohols (but just tinyyy bit). some might be uncomfortable.  
> anyways, enjoy :)

Changbin

Seungmin was clueless at that time. Why? Because he was dragged along by the sleeve of his jumper on a very cold evening, without even had the chance to wear his coat, by a shorter Changbin. His body was leaned forward as his feet tried to catch up with Changbin’s fast walking. He almost fell forward on the short stair case heading out to a large park by their university. Changbin hadn’t said a word, just determined tugging him somewhere else. He had enough of the shorter male’s act when he almost fell for the third time, pulling his arm away a bit harsh causing the other to turn around.

“Aish, hyung! What’s wrong with you? It hurts and I almost fell down on my face!” Seungmin looked at him, anger resides in his eyes.

Changbin just look clueless as well, mouth gaping, perhaps trying to reason himself but no words came out. Seungmin noticed, the anger had faded in his eyes, replaced with confusion.

“Hyung?”

“I’m sorry, Seungmin-ah. I – I don’t know…” he looked away from the younger, cold air puffing out.

Seungmin wore his coat, stepping closer to Changbin. He knew some people were watching them but that wasn’t important. Something was wrong with the elder. That’s more important.

“Changbinnie hyung,” he called softly, “look at me.” He touched Changbin’s shoulder softly, turning the older facing him.

Changbin’s face was red, his eyes glistened with tears he tried to hold back, his body was trembling. His looked lost, his irises were shaking trying to look into Seungmin’s eyes.

“Hyung,” Seungmin cupped his face, “can you hear me? Breath, hyung.”

Changbin followed his rhythm, closing his eyes as he inhaled. Tears dripped to his cheeks. It took some time, but Changbin was calm again. They were sitting on a bench, hands holding tightly. He was staring at his shoes intensely, never looking up at the younger. Meanwhile, Seungmin just sat there quietly, giving him time to think, giving him space.

_Before it all happened, Seungmin just came out from the library. He was returning the books he borrowed for his History assignment. Jeongin went with him but stayed as he got a study group session with his friends. He exited the automatic glass door, coat in his arm. He was about to wear it when he saw Changbin walking from the other, seemed rushed. The library was near to the music department anyways. But the elder hadn’t notice him._

_“Changbin hyung.” The elder looked up, steps got slower as he neared the younger. “Seungmin-ah.”_

_“I just dropped by, you’re going somewhere?” Then Changbin suddenly tugged him away._

Seungmin heard Changbin sighed, sat up, looking at him. No tears, but his nose and ears were still red probably from coldness, eyes puffy. “Sorry, Seungmin-ah.”

“I’m sorry as well, hyung. Didn’t mean to be harsh with you.” He might be mean and tease his hyung just like how the others did, but he knew how jokes weren’t helping in this situation. And he rarely saw Changbin upset or even crying, alone especially. If the shorter was, the others were always there. Especially the 3racha members. Sometimes Woojin would be there as well. Changbin did told the younger ones, share his story and what made him upset but almost never cried. Almost.

Changbin let out a low laugh before standing up. He was smiling at him, as if he wasn’t crying and shaking minutes before. Seungmin just tilted his head.

“Wanna go get a drink with me? It’s getting cold anyway.” Changbin said nonchalantly, rubbing his hands together.

“A drink?” Seungmin was totally lost with the sudden change.

“Yeah, or you got something? I can drop you off, then.”

“No, I got nothing after this.”

“So let’s go. We never drink together, did we? Only both of us.”

Seungmin just nodded, following Changbin’s steps from behind.

Changbin offered him to pour alcohol in Seungmin’s glass when they were in a snack cart (포장마차/ pojangmacha), but they younger declined gently.

“If we’re both drunk, we can’t go back hyung.” Seungmin giggled.

“But that’s the whole point I asked you to drink with me. We can just call anyone to pick us up.”

“It’s okay, hyung. You can drink. But I can’t, I have tutoring session tomorrow. But I’ll be here, don’t worry.” Seungmin lied because he didn’t want to be a drunk listener for his hyung. He’s not a lightweight, Changbin neither, but as cautious step, he avoid it.

“If you say so.”

Seungmin knew Changbin wasn’t an alcohol drinker. He preferred coffee than soju, coke rather than beer. He only drink when the others did. When Chan opened his studio, they decided to celebrate, relax and drink. When Minho’s parents offered them some alcohol, he took it as a sign of respect.

Changbin went on talked about how his week had been, in between drinks. How shitty his classes were, and how he and his classmates were stressed out by a lecturer and how his final year project didn’t go as planned. His project had faced a problem and other people are not helping him at all.

Seungmin just listened, nodded when needed to. His eyes never left his hyung, watching as the other gulped every drops in glass before refilling it again. The younger just munched on the snacks served, they even had some dinner. Changbin said he’s treating the younger that night.

While Changbin was rambling, Seungmin’s phone vibrated. Chan had sent him a message. Then a call came through; Chan.

Seungmin glanced at the other, still talking, not even noticing the younger. He answered the call.

“Seungmin-ah, Changbin is with you?”

“Yeah, hyung. How did you know?”

“I already asked the others. You’re the only one I haven’t. I’ve been looking for him.”

“Really? Why?”

“He called me several times but I couldn’t answer ‘cause I was working and my phone was on silent mode. Is he okay there? I could hear him.”

“He’s a bit drunk right now, hyung.”

“I’ll come. Just wait, yeah.”

“Okay, we’re at the snack cart near the university.”

“Got it.”

When he ended the call, Changbin still hadn’t notice. Instead, he was about to ask for another bottle when Seungmin stopped him.

“Hyung, you should stop now. That’s already your third bottle.”

“It’s fine Seungmin-ah. Let me get off things from my head.” His speech was a bit slurred.

“Yeah, but then you’ll have a headache next morning. Let’s go, Chan hyung is on his way.”

“Channie hyung?”

“I’ll buy you a coffee. That will make you feel better right?”

“Promise?” he beamed, pouting a bit at the younger.

Seungmin nodded and laughed a bit, letting Changbin pay first before helping both of them out from there. Seungmin went to a nearby café, bought a warm coffee for both of them. Changbin just waited outside, refused to go in.

When Seungmin was out, the older was rubbing his face, trying to stay warm. “Sober yet, hyung?” Changbin just rolled his eyes, took the coffee offered by the younger. “Thanks.” He muttered.

Seungmin already texted Chan that they would wait for him by the park, as they sat down on a bench. He glanced at Changbin, making sure the older feeling better.

“Hyung, you feeling better?” No answer. Changbin just sipped his coffee. The scowl that Seungmin noticed earlier in the evening, settled between his brows had got softened by that moment. Maybe the elder did feel better since he just kind of ranted almost everything to him.

A sigh escaped from Changbin’s lips along with a puff of air. Seungmin put down his coffee, turning his body towards Changbin, hands spread a bit to his side, silently offering a hug. The elder was flustered but accepted it when Seungmin whined how his arms were tired of waiting. Seungmin knew there’s still more things running around in the elder’s mind, maybe he just didn’t want to burden the younger with it. Changbin was a silent thinker, though his playful behaviour contradicted.

“Feeling better now, hyung?” he asked, voiced muffled as his hands moved up and down, brushing Changbin’s back. The older chuckled, closing in to the younger. He tucked his face by the younger’s neck, “Thank you, Seungmin-ah.” They kept hugging, Seungmin could feel the elder relaxed slowly into him. They both felt warm, and comfortable in the silence before Chan interrupted.

“Being warm, both of you?”

They both pulled away, looking at standing Chan in front of them. “Channie hyung.” Changbin beamed at the eldest. Seungmin just smiled. Changbin was always a softie with the people he’s close to, but very clingy with the elder ones like Chan and Woojin.

“Hey,” Chan ruffled the hair of the two younger than him, “sorry I didn’t answer your call. Heard it went bad.” He pointed it to Changbin who just shook his head. Must’ve been about his final year project.

“Let’s go, shall we? It’s getting colder. I’ll drop you off as well, Seungminnie. We can talk in the car.”

In the car, Changbin pulled Seungmin to sit with him at the back, cuddling the younger while Chan drove, alone at the front.

“Brats.” Chan muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.

“Yeah, but we’re your brats.” Changbin replied in his cheeky tone. He’s clinging to the younger, legs almost over the younger’s lap, arms circling while the younger just sat there, hands trapped by Changbin’s body.

“The only brat here is you, hyung.” Seungmin kept his poker face, Chan burst with laughter.

“Yah, Kim Seungmin! I’m your hyung!” At least Changbin hyung is feeling better now, Seungmin thought. He just listened to the nonsense rambling the shorter spouted throughout the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's very late. i couldn't posted the whole month since the internet connection at home is bad enough :/  
> anyways, pojangmacha/ snack cart culuture is very interesting in korea so i thought of adding it here. also, this was completed long ago and i just got the chance to post it today. just a quick update.  
> noticed i kinda projected myself on changbin in this chapter. as this was written during my previous semester, at the time it was so stressful for me and my classmates were surprised that i suddenly cried at the corner of my class because of a certain lecturer ^^"  
> for the remaining members, i'll try to find them to post them later as class are starting again.


	6. Han Jisung

Han Jisung

Finals were finally over, they took some time to release all those tension they had in their muscles by having a movie night. It was near Christmas’ eve, Jeongin decided to go back to celebrate Christmas with his family, so Hyunjin joined them instead, spending their time together.

Seungmin was making popcorns while Jisung blasted some Christmas songs from the speakers. Felix was having conversation over Skype with his family in his own room. His laughter can be heard till the kitchen.

“When will Felix go back to Australia?” Hyunjin asked as he opened the fried chicken they had ordered.

“He will go back on Christmas’s eve. Jisung will accompany him since his parents will also arrive in Korea around that time.”

Hyunjin nodded. “Looks like this house will be empty for a while.”

“Guess so. It’s not like we all live far from here. Except for Felix that is.”

The movie they watched was a horror one. And the ones suggesting it were Felix and Jisung, the scaredy cats. Seungmin could never understand what’s in their mind. They even closed all the lights, leaving only the one from the kitchen.

“My classmates kept talking about this movie.”

“This movie is trending right now. We need to watch it.”

While watching, the two of them kept on covering their faces, flinched when there were loud sounds. Seungmin and Hyunjin just shared a knowing look and grinned.

“If both of you are so scared, then let’s stop watching it.” Seungmin said, already taking the remote. Felix pulled Seungmin’s hand, shaking his head.

“No no no, it’s fine. I want to know what happened to that girl.” Felix pulled out the remote from his hand, putting it away.

“Yeah, it’s getting to the climax. I heard it will be less scary.” Hyunjin just scoffed at Jisung’s word. He and Seungmin knew better than that.

“If you say so, then. But a heads up, Hyunjin and I will not sleep with any of you tonight just because you got scared.” Seungmin sat back, smirking at Hyunjin.

The two still got scared, the scenes just got even worse that Felix could no longer watch it, hiding his face behind a pillow, holding it tight. Jisung on the other side watch it through his fingers, covering his face and let out a shriek when he got surprised. Hyunjin just burst into laughter watching those two.

It was then suddenly a loud fireworks show was happening outside, making Jisung jumped and curled to Seungmin’s side since they both sat near to the window. Seungmin looked at the window, flashes of colours blowing up in the night sky. He remembered receiving a flyer about a winter fireworks festival happening at the large park near their apartment. It must be tonight, he thought.

He looked down to his side, Jisung was mumbling incoherent words, curling by his side holding tight to a pillow. Ah right, Jisung is scared of fireworks. He brushed Jisung’s back gently, the other flinched at the touch but relaxed after that.

He glanced at the other two. Felix was in Hyunjin’s hold, hand brushing the younger’s orange hair. The TV was already switched off. Felix must’ve been scared by Jisung’s shriek. Hyunjin look at him, giving him an understanding smile. Their movie night had to come to an end.

Felix was calm, he pulled away from Hyunjin and looked at his roommate, still curling by Seungmin. Felix wasn’t afraid of fireworks, more to the sudden loud _BANG_ that came for the first time.

Hyunjin opened the lights again, putting the almost finished bowl of popcorn at the kitchen. Felix came near to Seungmin, trying to calm his roommate as well. But Jisung didn’t hear them, the loud sounds from the fireworks was still going on. Felix was getting worried when Jisung kept flinching whenever the fireworks blew up.

Seungmin then reassured Felix with a nod, he knew what to do. Felix just nodded when Seungmin asked him to get Jisung’s headphone, glancing at his roommate before getting up to take the headphone. Seungmin pulled Jisung closer, letting the shorter one cling to him, trying his best to hide into the crook of Seungmin’s neck. The younger then hummed softly, brushing his arm, making his presence known.

Jisung could feel the vibration from Seungmin’s humming, hands circling the younger tightened a bit. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” Seungmin could feel him relaxing slowly when a headphone was presented to him. He took it from Felix’s hand, mouthing thank you before cupping Jisung’s head gently, away from his neck so he could put the headphone on. He was still mumbling incoherently, trying to distract himself from the loud sounds. Seungmin connected the earphone to his phone, opening a playlist that Chan had sent to him before.

By then he knew, why Chan sent him a set of playlist when he moved in with them. Chan had knew Jisung for long.

He noticed Jisung started to open his eyes, stopped mumbling.

Jisung looked around. Felix was sitting by his legs with a hand on his knee, Hyunjin was sitting beside Seungmin. Both looking at him with wide eyes. Then he noticed his position, hands around Seungmin as he looked up at the other. The latter raised his eyebrows, brown warm eyes looking into his.

Jisung’s face got red, he was flustered but didn’t move away from the youngest. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, not like he could hear the others. But he could see them breathed out in relief.

“Looks like we’re sleeping here tonight. Felix and I will go prepare for our sleepover.” Hyunjin said as he stood up, ruffling Jisung’s hair before pulling Felix with him, both excited and giddy.

Seungmin noticed the fireworks show had ended, tapping the headphone gently. Jisung perked up, looking at the window before pulling off the headphone.

“I should have warned you about the fireworks but it slipped my mind, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re here with me. Thank you, Seungminnie.” Jisung hugged the youngest, being his cheerful self again. Seungmin squirmed at the tight hug. “Don’t fight it. You’re a good hugger. Let me hug you longer.”

Then a pillow smacked Jisung. “How dare you having cuddling session without me!” Felix exclaimed before joining them, earning a groaned from the other two. Hyunjin laughed while recording their antics. Jisung and Felix bickering while fighting for affection with Seungmin in the middle, trying to push the other two away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one. hope you like it  
> comments and kudos are welcomed :)


	7. Jeongin / I.N

Yang Jeongin

Now, whenever anyone take a look at Seungmin, they would assume he’s a good boy that always listened to his parents and teachers at school. The way he dressed himself dandily, with spectacles perfecting his looks. He is a good and kind boy, no doubt for that. But he is also a little devil, as what Woojin would describe. He may looked like the quiet one among his friends, but be prepared when he started spitting sarcastic remarks. Even Changbin that spits fire in his rap would lose. Jisung and Hyunjin never won whenever they have argument - petty ones. And the youngest one, Jeongin was one of his victim when his mischief came. Always got annoyed by the older one, especially through weird sounds and unnecessarily annoying skinship. The youngest picked up after him anyway, annoying the others together with those weird sounds.

That day was one those day where they decided to annoy each other - it started in the morning when Seungmin woke up the younger by crushing him, squishing his cheeks while he struggled to open up his eyes. And it just got worse when Jisung decided to join the pile, making the younger shrieked out.

The youngest had his revenge over breakfast. Hyunjin came after his workout session, bringing breakfast for them. The taller one only wake up early when he had workout session because his body is important for his career (excuses- Chan and Changbin would drag him with them anyway. Sometimes Minho as well). Seungmin went to refill his and Hyunjin’s coffee. Jeongin took the opportunity by taking the last piece of pancake that Seungmin saved for himself. When the other came back, the youngest was smirking while munching the pancake proudly and looked Seungmin in the eye. The others didn’t want to involve in their childish fight, leaving them to chase each other around the house after breakfast.

It was how they bonded with each other - really. Seungmin with his excessive love towards the youngest. Jeongin with his cuteness and equally sharp tongue.

When Jeongin’s family moved back to Busan, Seungmin admitted he was quite lonely. Hyunjin as well. But Jeongin got admitted into the same art school as Hyunjin, so he moved to Seoul alone, and lived with his relatives. Jeongin often came over to his house or Hyunjin’s. When he knew Woojin, the three would always went to the eldest place whenever he was on break from university.

While running around, Jeongin picked up a pillow left on the sofa and hit Seungmin on the face. The youngest cackled loudly. Not long after, Seungmin did the same with the pillow he picked up from his bed. And it had turned from running around to a pillow fight. When Felix went to the living room, he accidentally got hit on his head when all he just wanted to ask was if the other two had extra pens. The younger ones just laugh loudly, ignoring his question and kept hitting him. Then Felix joined the fight as well. And they had dragged Hyunjin along, whom was watching the television by the side. Jisung as well got hit, dragged away from his room - and sooner all were pillow fighting each other. They laughed breathlessly as they hit one another. Tumbling all over the living room leaving a big mess.

They froze when they heard the doorbell. They gulped as they looked at each other. Perhaps the neighbours were complaining about the noise they made. Seungmin dropped his pillow, the others followed. He composed himself, before answering the door.

When he opened the door, he quietly prayed that it wasn’t the neighbours or anyone from the apartment complex. Blessed, it was Woojin and Chan. He let out relief, the others as well when they peeked from the living room.

“Having fun, kids?” Chan chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair.

Right, they forgot to tell the elder ones that they had changed the door’s password. For emergency cases.

“We waited for five minutes before you even opened the door.” Woojin added, scanning the younger ones. They were all in a mess, hair stuck in all directions, faces all flushed and pillows all over the living room.

“I’m surprised there were no noise complaint received.” Chan said as he tried to fix Jisung’s hair as the younger latched on him. Felix did the same as well on the other side.

“There was a complaint last month. Felix and Jisung was having a karaoke session at 3AM.”  Seungmin told them.

He seated himself beside Woojin on the sofa, hugging his pillow. Hyunjin sat on the other side, hands naturally curling around the eldest arm. Jeongin was settled between the eldest legs.

“Anyways, why are both of you here?” Felix asked as he picked up his own pillow and lay on his stomach on the floor. Jisung joined his side.

“We were supposed to go to Minho’s family’s restaurant for lunch. Figured we could go with you kids since yours are the nearest one.”

“Yeah, since Woojin just helped me recording some guides, we decided to come here right after. Some of you could ride with me while the others ride with Hyunjin.” Almost every weekend, Woojin would help Chan with recording guides. Woojin still not allow him to disturb the younger ones, especially in the dawn or night.

“Shit, I totally forgot about that.” Jisung stood up. Felix as well.

Chan glanced at the clock, “Well, I would suggest all of you to get ready now. We’ll be late and you know how Minho could be bitchy about it.”

“Language please.” Woojin groaned.

While they got ready, the two eldest conversed in a hushed voice. The house seemed calmer compared to the morning. But it wasn’t for long. They heard loud clanging noise, followed with Jeongin groaning in pain from the bathroom.

The two eldest hurriedly went to the bathroom, knocking the door gently only to be answered with whimpering sound.

“Jeonginnie, are you okay?”

“Jeongin-ah, can we come in?” A whimper from the youngest.

They both panicked. Woojin tried the doorknob, luckily it opened. They both rushed in. Jeongin was on the floor by the toilet bowl. He was clutching his ankle, eyes closing in pain.

“Jeonginnie, what happen? Are you okay?”

The two crouched by his sides, trying to comprehend the youngest’ situation.

“I slipped… it hurts.”

Chan and Woojin shared a look before Chan rushed out of the bathroom. Woojin lifted the youngest slowly, trying not to hurt him more than what he was having. He put Jeongin on the sofa gently, resting the injured leg on a soft pillow.

The youngest tried to hold in his tears, not wanting to worry the others. Woojin noticed and brushed his hair softly. “Its okay, Innie. It’s okay.”

The other four went over to the youngest, hovering by the sofa. They watched as Chan emerged from the kitchen with an icepack wrapped in a cloth, proceeding with the emergency treatment. After some time, the younger started to relax.

“Are you okay, Jeonginnie? How do you feel?” Chan asked, voice almost whispering.

“It’s still throbbing but I felt much better. Thank you, hyung.”

The other let out a relieved sigh. They were so quiet compared to this morning.

“Guess Jeongin couldn’t go today.” The youngest protested at Chan’s words.

“Do you think you can go to Minho’s for lunch?” Woojin asked, the youngest had been clutching to his arm the whole time. Jeongin nodded.

“But you’re injured. You should just rest. Minho hyung would understand.” Seungmin said, softly brushing Jeongin’s hair.

Woojin stood up, fishing out his phone from his pocket. “Let me call Minho first –“

“But I wanna go…”

Chan and Woojin sighed almost the same. “Okay, kid. You can go. But we need to settle down that swollen ankle first.” Chan ruffled his hair. The youngest just gave him a smile.

“Then I’ll tell Minho we’ll be a bit late.” Woojin turned away, dialling Minho’s number.

Chan went to kitchen to change the wet cloth and renew the ice pack. Felix went to the bathroom, taking out the emergency kit and handed it to Seungmin to put on the bandage. Luckily Minho gave them a new set of bandages last month. It was meant for emergency and for when Felix got hurt from his dancing class as Minho stated. However, when you put all the troublemakers together, injuries were bound to happen anytime. That’s why the oldest ones need to know about their condition, checking up on them time to time.

Hyunjin handed a glass of water and a painkiller to the youngest. Felix and Jisung were by his side, on the floor watching Seungmin gently rolling the bandage.

“How did you manage to fall?” Jisung asked.

The youngest let out an embarrassed sigh, looking away from his hyung.

“I was washing my face and some of the water got into my eyes. I … I tried to reach for the towel by the mirror, my hand knocked the bottles on the shelf. When I pulled the towel, my leg stepped on one of the bottles on the floor and … I slipped.”

“Aigoo, you little fool. Be careful next time, okay?” Chan laughed, watching them all huddled around the youngest. “All of you as well. You too, Seungmin. All of you are prone to trouble.”

Seungmin just pouted.

They still went to Minho’s parents’ restaurant, though it was way after lunch time. Minho was about to lecture them but stopped when he saw Jeongin clutching tight to Seungmin’s shoulders, refusing Woojin or Chan from lifting him up in front of the public.

They all greeted Minho’s parents, which fussed about the youngest and letting them sit around a long table. Jeongin sat on the floor by the end side, straightening his legs with Seungmin’s help. He later pulled Seungmin to sit beside him and lean on Seungmin’s shoulder. Felix on the other side, rubbing Jeongin’s knuckles softly.

They ate together with Minho’s family, conversing about many things with each other. Minho’s mom kept asking Jeongin to eat more so that he could heal faster. It was nice, Minho’s family was always supporting them and gave them advices.

They stayed for quite long, helping out with cleaning the tables and also helping serve the customer even when the parents protested. Seungmin wanted to help as well, he’s been leaning on the wall feeling to full from being fed on and on.

His movement was halted by Jeongin, hands loosely around his torso, head on his shoulder. When he peeked at the youngest, he was asleep. Minho saw them, smiling softly before going to the back of the restaurant. When he came back, there was a bundle in his hand. Minho crouched by their side, covering them with a blanket.

“I always had these with me in case I couldn’t go back or it was too late.” Minho said, giggling softly at the confused look on Seungmin’s face.

“Sorry, hyung. Let me help clean the table.” Seungmin tried to push Jeongin’s head away gently before Minho stopped him by the wrist.

“You’ll be a lot of help if you let him sleep. You know how grumpy he would be if his sleep nap was disturb.” Seungmin put his hand down, sigh in defeat softly.

Minho patted Jeongin’s hair, then Seungmin’s cheek. “You also seem like you need some sleep. It’s not good to keep on staying up late.” With that, Minho left them both with a smile, continuing to help his parents.

How did Minho know he’d been staying up for his school’s assignment? He already tried to cover it up. But he shrugged the thought as he felt warm and later submit to slumber.

Little did they know, the others were taking pictures of them napping, giggling at how cute they both look, pure innocence in their dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft soft soft.  
> sorry for the late update, my laptop broke down and bought a new one. my phone is also breaking down i think :/  
> anyways, i love them so much and make sure to listen to the whole MIROH album :))
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and hits also comment :) have a nice dayy


	8. Minho / Lee Know

Lee Minho/ Lee Know

Minho. One of the … should he say weirdest? No, more to a special person. Lee Minho was very special for Seungmin. With his 4D personality contradicting his good looks, and his cat loving manner. Also, his tongue was quite sharp. Chan commented later on that Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin are really one in sarcasm with Woojin.

He first met Minho when Hyunjin and Seungmin were 15. Hyunjin kept on telling him about this one hyung that was a part of a dance academy which was quite big and had performed with some idols as their backup dancer, and this particular hyung was only two years older than them. Seungmin knew not much about dance like Hyunjin did, but he loved doing some cover dances with his classmates for school performances or just for fun. He also learnt some from Hyunjin when the latter was so excited about new things he had in class.

It was during spring, Seungmin was waiting for Hyunjin at a café as they promised to go out for the new movie released, right after Hyunjin done with his dance class. When the café door opened, Hyunjin came in with a guy by his side. They were talking about things – well mostly Hyunjin, the other just listened. Hyunjin spotted Seungmin, waved a little before pulling the guy beside him towards Seungmin’s table.

“Seungmin-ah, this the hyung I told you before. Minho-hyung.” Hyunjin grinned.

Seungmin stood up, bowing a bit as the male is older. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hyunjin’s friend, Kim Seungmin.”

“Lee Minho, Hyunjin’s senior in dance class.” Minho also mirrored Seungmin’s action.

Minho turned to Hyunjin tapping his shoulder, “I need to go to work now. See you later.”

He turned to Seungmin with a small smile before went to the back of the café. Later, Hyunjin told him that the café was a part of Minho’s part time job. Apparently, Minho was from Gimpo and was living alone in the city in order to achieve his passion in dancing.

After the meeting, sometimes they would come by the café during Minho’s shift. Hyunjin also seemed to respect his hyung so much, looking up to him. Seungmin still remember how looked back then. He seemed cold, standing at the counter not smiling at all. But when a customer came, he smiled and talk softly to them.

Back then, Seungmin and Minho were just acquaintance, with Hyunjin in between. When Chan told them about his relative from Australia coming here in Korea to learn dance and needed some help, Hyunjin jumped at the idea of actually calling Minho to help Felix. Minho just agreed but Chan was hesitant. He didn’t want to burden anyone. And it’s not like he’s abandoning Felix. Felix will live with Chan, though he had other relatives here in Korea. Chan just doesn’t know much about any dancer to help Felix. Not to mention, Minho also had become quite popular, one of the inspiring young choreographers and his Youtube channel had established a fan base was well. All of his hard work had paid off, with invitations and workshop here and there all over the world led him to own a small studio which was growing. And Chan didn’t want to be a bother.

But Minho agreed anyways, had started helping Felix since his first week in South Korea with anything including his Korean lesson. They both become closer and later, Minho was added to their little friendship circle. And a certain Hwang Hyunjin was proud.

Speaking of a certain Hwang Hyunjin, Seungmin just received a message from the said boy to go to Minho’s studio where he’s working and pick up a sweater. Seungmin’s sweater. Why? It was cold when a certain Hwang Hyunjin came to his rented apartment, and had decided to take one of Seungmin’s beloved sweater and after three weeks just remembered to give it back; after Seungmin’s nagging on him for taking other people’s things without permission to do so. And Seungmin’s tutoring job was close to the studio area.

Seungmin was quite furious for Hyunjin to ask him to do things, but then it was Hyunjin. So, Seungmin just let a long sigh before stepping towards the studio.

When Seungmin arrived, the receptionist was already informed by Hyunjin about him coming, and pointed the way to Hyunjin’s working space. Seungmin thanked the receptionist, walking through the studio. It was neat, according to Seungmin.

The interior was black and white, with touches of purple here and there. Small trinkets decorating the wall, simple but shown the artistic side of the dancers here. Some small potted plants were put by the large window of the resting area. Seungmin was in awe, realizing how Minho’s work back then was worth it.

There were music booming through a room, filled with students learning some steps can be seen from the translucent glass wall, their feet left echoing noise on the makeshift wooden floor.

The next room Seungmin was passing by was a smaller studio compared to the previous one. From the translucent wall, he could recognize the figure. He grinned excitedly, opening the door. “Yongbok-ahh!”

Felix, startled with the sound almost fell down on his bum. “Seungmin-ah! Stop doing that.” The other just laughed.

“what are you doing here though?”

“Hyunjin told me he left my sweater in his office. Wanna go back together?”

“Sure, but is it okay? I need some time to practice. You don’t have to wait.”

“It’s okay. I rarely come here and had nothing to do now. I could wait. Maybe I could watch, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay, but a reminder, I’m not good.”

“Aish, stop that. You should stop saying things like that or I will throw my shoes at you.”

Felix giggled, “Okay okay.”

“I’m going to Hyunjin’s office first. Is Minho hyung in?”

“Yeah, he’s at the second floor I think.”

“I’ll go greet him then.”

Seungmin went to the side of the room Felix was in, climbing the stairs to the second floor. It was quite small, with personal space for the dance instructors and a meeting room. The other dance studio was situated at the underground floor.

He went to the room at the left of the meeting room, Hyunjin’s. He took his sweater, folded in a paper bag, closing the door gently with the spare key given to Seungmin. The space was more like a personal small studio where they decorated it with their own preference.

Seungmin heard footsteps, turning around meeting Minho who was about to get in his office.

“Oh? Seungmin-ah, what are you doing here? Hyunjin not in today.”

“I know. Just come to take my sweater he left here.”

“Oh, okay then.” Then Minho turned away, opening his office door.

“Hyung, are you busy?”

He turned back to Seungmin, “Hmm? No, I’m not.”

“Can I sit with you? Yongbok said he will take some time.”

“Sure,” he opened his door wider, inviting Seungmin in. “Yongbok is still here?”

“Yeah, he got to complete an assignment for his performance next month.”

Minho nodded, pulling out two juices from his mini refrigerator. He handed one to Seungmin whom was already sinking on a bean bag. Seungmin accepted it, relaxing his legs on the floor. Different to other space, Minho’s was almost similar to an office, but with more comfortable lighting and furniture, making it look calming. The room smelled fresh, Seungmin noticed a diffuser on the table next to a scented candle.

Minho chuckled, sitting next to him on the other bean bag. “You tired?”

“Yeah, just got back from tutoring three kids for their upcoming CSAT.”

“You should rest then. You look thinner than I remember.”

Seungmin scoffed, eyes closing, “Yeah, because you were rarely with us now. It was so hard to see you. You were always here and there, it’s hard to even have a meal with everyone together.”

“Yeah, everyone is busy huh.” Seungmin noticed the drop in Minho’s tone. But he let it be.

“Hmm. Channie hyung with his producing works, Woojinnie hyung with his work at the school and Changbinnie hyung with his final year thingy. Minho hyung too, always busy. Perhaps the busiest going here and there. It’s hard to find a time for you to be free so we all can gather around.”

It was silence. Seungmin was about to ask whether Minho had fallen asleep or not when he heard, “You don’t have to wait for me to gather and spend time, you know.”

Seungmin peeked an eye, watching Minho staring intently at the juice in his hands, fingernails tugging gently at the label.

“I’m sorry for giving you guys a hard time to spend together. You don’t have to wait for me for anything. Just do it. Don’t care about me. I’ll just delay it longer for you guys.”

_Shit_. Seungmin turned facing his hyung, “I said something wrong, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t. Don’t worry about it. You did nothing wrong.”

Seungmin hated himself sometime, especially in times like this. He really should control his mouth. Minho was hurt, even if he deny it. His pout tells everything to Seungmin.

“Hyung, you know I didn’t mean it like that. We are not going to leave you out. You are our friend –”

“I know. But just go on without me.”

“Hyung, don’t be like this. You are like family to us.”

“But you guys knew each other longer. I’m just a random guy that just somehow ended up in your circle. And you shouldn’t let a random guy be a wall for you guys to spend time with each other.”

Seungmin sat up, looking at Minho whom was avoiding him. “Hyung, look at me,” he gently pulled Minho’s shoulder to look at him, “You’re not a wall. Not a random guy. You’re our friend. You should stop thinking like that. We care for you, hyung.” Seungmin pulled the elder into hug, “and I’m sorry for my words. I hope you understand I didn’t mean it that way.”

He felt Minho exhaled, shoulders less tense visibly as he melt into Seungmin’s arm. “I’m sorry. I’m being an idiot, huh.”

Seungmin chuckled, “Our idiot hyung.”

“Yah, I’m your hyung.” There were no bite in those words, just a soft whine. “And it’s not your fault, Seungminnie. I just don’t feel good these days.” Minho put his face into the crook of Seungmin’s face, exhaled a shaky breath.

“Are you crying, hyung?” Seungmin pulled away, looking at Minho.

“No, I’m not. I’m just tired. Those workshop are fun, but it ended up making my body feel like an old man.”

“But you do act like an old man sometime.” Seungmin said, making Minho giggle before falling into Seungmin’s embrace again. You could say, Seungmin was proud he made Minho smile again. Seungmin never saw Minho cry. Minho was one of the strongest person Seungmin knew in his life. Both Minho and Woojin, Seungmin never saw them cry. Most of the time, it was them taking care of other people. For that, Seungmin respected them both the most.

Minho nuzzled onto Seungmin’s chest, hands around his waist. “You really got thinner. You should eat, Seungmin-ah.”

“You’re the same, hyung. Your cheekbones become more visible these days. I still remember back then, your cheeks were still chubby and you look –”

“Yah, stop it, stop mentioning my past, you meanie.” Seungmin just giggled.

They kept on clinging on to each other, talking and giggling until Felix came barging in the room, whining they were cuddling without him, forgetting him. Seungmin and Minho pulled him into a cuddle pile. Later, Minho treat them both to dinner before sending them back home, giving each of his dongsaeng a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter conclude this series, finally!!
> 
> i'm having a hard time with my anxiety rising up these days also procrastinating a lot ughh  
> but i hope you like it, though i was quite unhappy with how this one turns out ;;.  
> thank you for reading this series, until the end of this chapter. thank you so much for all the kudos and stuffs, appreciate it so much <3 
> 
> writing here really means a lot to me. i've been in a slump and couldn't write for who knows how long. decided that perhaps starting with writing fanfic, something i've never tried before might helps. it did, slowly. hope i could improve more in the future.
> 
> thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment are always welcomed :) hope you like it
> 
> (https://ashaleewolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
